I Kissed Christian Reed
by Rosie One and Onlyy
Summary: My paux de duex partner. The boy who caught me in my bra in audition week. The one who since then calls me training bra, who saved me from a fight during the trust exercise, who walked the two miles back to the Academy with me.


Hey everyone, new oneshot!

Set during spring break, first year. Tara is back early, Christian is there…(; Alteration; Tara isn't dating Ethan, never kissed him, still in the creepy obsession thing.

**Christian. **

Tara 

**Song**

**_I wonder where Tara is. _**

T**here's nothing wrong with that. She's one of the only people here right now. Other than Abigail. Sammy was at home today, so I had no one to hang out with****_ but_ Tara. **

**Still, I couldn't just wait around her to show up. Grabbing my wallet from my room, I walked to the bus stop, heading for the beach. **

Waves crashed against the rocks, a long way down, but my earphones prevented me from hearing. My feet dangled over a long rock overhang, and my thoughts wandered. 

I wasn't really even thinking, just watching, in my own world. I only stared ahead, my music blaring—a song Kat had shown me—a frown on my face against the strong sun and stronger wind, bowing my hair back, along with the white dress I wore, now pressed against the rock.

**I walked to the usual place I went to think—a rock overhang Aaron showed me. We'd jumped off of it a million times, but today I only wanted to think. Unfortunatly, mostly about Tara. What I would do. Most of the time, she drives me ****_crazy, _****and I want nothing to do with her. And then there are other times.. where she's the only person. Climbing up, I recognized the same red hair I've had in my thoughts all break. **

The song ended, and I lifted my iPod to play it again.

**I walked forward, sitting down next to Tara. She couldn't hear me with her headphones in, and was looking off to the other side., messing with her iPod. I moved closer, our hips pressed against each other, and she jumped, yanking her ear buds out. "Christian!" she hissed, trying to catch her breath.**

**I smirked.**

I all but killed him. "Any reason you wanted to give me a heart attack?" I glared. Of coarse, a smirk was on his face. He didn't answer, only grabbed one of the headphones and started listening. I mimicked him. We sat, wind blowing, almost alone in the world.._ Be Happy For Me by the Kinnardlys _came on my iPod.

**Now you give me your heart**

**And we'll walk, hand in hand**

**Over low and high roads**

**On the shores**

**Yellow sand.**

_Oh sure, that song HAD to come on. _I turned off my iPod, putting it in my bag next to me, and Christian looked at me. "Why'd you come here?" I asked.

**"Same as you," I told her. "To think." ****_About you. _**

**"I just like coming here, whether I need to think or not," she said. **

**"Why?"**

**"I like feeling on top of the world," she said, honestly. **

**I raised my eyebrows. "I thought you wanted to fly," I said, sarcastically.**

**"I still want to fly," Tara rolled her eyes.**

Christian grabbed my hand, tightly. "What—" before I could ask, he pushed off from the rock, down into the water.

I tried not to scream as time stopped. Oddly, I wasn't scared.. I was flying, like I always wanted to. It was like 0 Week, when Kat and I jumped off of the third year building.. Everything faded and all I could think about was the air.

And Christian's hand, holding mine.

**We hit the water, going lower and lower. I knew it was fresh water, and I opened my eyes—as did Tara. Ribbons of light still came down, deep as we were, over her. The skirt of her dress—along with the several layers of fabric beneath—billowed around her, and her hair flew out. Her hand was still in mine, and her eyes were locked with mine. **

**_I can hold my breath a little longer_**

Christian's free hand slipped around my neck, pulling me closer. My eyes closed a moment after his, and our lips pressed together. We sank lower and lower before both our lungs screamed, and we swam up. I was grateful for Christian, who had his arm around my waist;. I wasn't a very strong swimmer.

**We broke the surface and both of us gasped for air. "I can't believe you made me do that!" Tara laughed.**

**I smirked. "I'm pretty sure you kissed back."**

**"I meant ****_jumping off."_ Her cheeks burned red. **

**"Sure you did." **

**She swam away, towards the shore, with me following. Stumbling a bit, Tara rushed back up to get her bag.**

**"You know, no ones going to take your bag," I called.**

**"You never know!" **

_Did I really just get my first kiss? _I thought. _Was it really Christian?_

My paux de duex partner. The boy who caught me in my bra in audition week. The one who since then calls me training bra, who saved me from a fight during the trust exercise, who walked the two miles back to the Academy with me. 

_My friend, Christian. _

I had to get as far away from him as possible, to think. 

**"So are we just going to pretend that didn't happen?" I called.**

**"Pretty much!" she didn't look back.**

**Sighing, I jogged up to her. "Tara!"**

**I grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to the rock wall we were waking next, squeezing us in a big crack. Shallow into the wall, it was big enough for both of us to fit. How have I ****_not _****found this yet? My head dipped down to fit, and we were about six inches apart. **

_Be quiet, hormones. _

**"It didn't happen?" I questioned, eyes locked with hers. **

**I was taller, and the ground was uneven. She had to tip her head up a bit to look at me, while mine was bent down slightly. Our faces were less than two inches apart.**

**"Nope," she said, her voice quiet, subdued. **

Christian's hand moved to tip up my chin and our lips touched. Longer than last time, we stayed there. My arms wrapped around his waist as he stepped closer, and he cupped my face in his hands.

One second.

**Two seconds.**

Three seconds.

**I stopped counting**

Was this _seriously _happening? This was _Christian. Christian. Reed. _I am kissing Christian Reed. I've made a fool of myself in front of him so many times... I inconsiderately brought up his mom week three. He found me crying before break. We talked about how swans—"weird necks"—he was my friend. And I was kissing him—twice! Did he always feel this way? Did I always like him? I liked _Ethan. _

Did I?

He was right, we couldn't ignore this. Pretend it didn't happen. What _would _happen, after this? About my small obsession with Ethan…about Kat—didn't _she _like Christian?—and what about _our _relationship? Paux de duex? Hanging out?

Everything?

We finally broke away, looking at each other.

**"Still think we can ignore this?" I asked.**

**Tara opened her mouth a couple of times, not saying a word.**

**I kissed Tara Webster. **


End file.
